forever
by Moonlitorion
Summary: “Where do we start? First things first the war is over but only just. Things are slowly going back to normal in the lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.


Title: Forever. (1/1)  
  
Author name: Gill8524 and CharlyWeasley (She's not registered here but you can e-mail her if you'd like.)  
  
Author email: Gill8524@aol.com and c.e.robson@herts.ac.uk  
  
Category: Romance and Angst.  
  
Sub Category: SLASH!!!  
  
Keywords: Harry/Draco angst love forever  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Summary: "Where do we start? First things first the war is over but only just. Things are slowly going back to normal in the lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Secondly, Draco lost him mother in the war and has only just come to terms with it with help from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Thirdly, they're in their last and final year at Hogwarts and Harry and Draco seem to be very much in love with one another...or so it seems. And so our story begins." (H/D SLASH!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author's note: This fic has taken a long time to write so please review and tell us what you think of it. Please don't be too harsh. Thanx. Oh and one more thing this is a SLASH fic so DON'T READ if you're not into that sort of thing. Thanx again. Oh Yeah forgot to say the song used in this fic is By Damage. Thanx (again) ^_^  
  
Note: Thoughts are in #...#  
  
~***~ Forever.  
  
By Gill8524 and Charly Weasley.  
  
Where do we start? First things first the war is over but only just. Things are slowly going back to normal in the lives of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Secondly, Draco lost him mother in the war and has only just come to terms with it with help from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Thirdly, they're in their last and final year at Hogwarts and Harry and Draco seem to be very much in love with one another...or so it seems. And so our story begins.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I am...why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, coz you haven't been feeling well lately for starts and you haven't been eating. Need any other reasons you fool?!!" whilst Draco had been talking Harry had been making the hand gesture of 'you talk too much' and pulling faces.  
  
"So what? I'm feeling fine now.....oh I get it!"  
  
"Get what?" questioned Draco.  
  
"You're just scared that you'll lose to me in this match!" Harry teased.  
  
"I don't think so Harry."  
  
"Well come on then if you think you can take me on, oh and don't forget I've never lost a Quidditch game since third year!!" and with that Harry mounted his broom and took to the air.  
  
That did it, that gave Draco the motivation he needed. He too mounted his broom and rose up to join Harry in the air. Once up in the air Harry felt a lot better, in a way it felt like coming home. Harry was always happy when he was flying, but now he could share this feeling with the one person he really cared about and that was Draco. For the next few hours Harry and Draco just flew about and practicing new moves for the up and coming Quidditch game next month.  
  
"Can we rest for a bit? I'm not feeling too good."  
  
"Yeah of course we can. Are you ok?" Draco asked.  
  
Yeah I'm fine....Dray?"  
  
"Yeah Harry."  
  
"Is there something on your mind coz you look distracted," questioned Harry with concern filled eyes.  
  
"Yeah, there's something I wanna say."  
  
"What's that Dray?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I really care about you...you mean a lot to me and I guess what I'm trying to is...."  
  
"Is?" pushed Harry.  
  
"Is that...I...I...I love you," after saying this Draco slowly looked up at Harry waiting for a reply or something but nothing came. The next thing Draco saw was Harry's eyes roll back into his head and fall backwards off his broom. It took sometime for Draco to register what had just happened and just moments before Harry hit the ground Draco grabbed him. He then dismounted his broom with Harry in his arms placed him down on the ground and checked to see if he was still alive.  
  
"Harry, Harry?! Speak to me Harry!" by now Draco was feeling rather panicked. There was no reply from Harry at all just the fact that he was still breathing.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'll get you some help," and with that Draco picked Harry up and took him to the hospital wing. He rushed into the hospital wing shouting out for Madam Pomfrey. She came running out of her office, saw Harry's lifeless body in Draco's arm and the unshed tears in his eyes and knew straight away that something was very wrong.  
  
"Put him in that bed."  
  
"No!" shouted Draco looking enraged.  
  
"What?" asked Madam Pomfrey looking rather confused.  
  
"He doesn't like that bed, his always in that bed over there in the far corner," and with that Draco marched over to the bed and laid Harry down. Madam Pomfrey watched Draco as he did this and felt admiration for Draco and his love for Harry.  
  
A few hours had past and the news of Harry passing out had reached the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Hermione had been sitting waiting for Harry and Draco's return.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you hear?" Seamus asked.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Harry's up in the hospital wing. I just saw Draco, he was on his way back up there and asked me to ask you to go up there."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione with concerned filled eyes and Ron mimicking her expression.  
  
"I don't know but Draco said that Madam Pomfrey said his really ill..."  
  
Before Seamus could say anything else the Gryffindor portrait door had just slammed shut.  
  
"I didn't get to tell them that Draco said Harry would be alright and not to worry. Oh well," and with that Seamus walked over and sat on his lovers lap, which just so happened to be Dean Thomas.  
  
The doors of the hospital wing burst open and in came Ron and Hermione. They ran up to join Draco by Harry's bedside.  
  
"Is...he...O...kay?" asked Ron whilst trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yes his fine," replied Draco not sounding too sure himself. This worried Ron and Hermione even more. Draco motioned for the two to sit down and that's what they did.  
  
"So...what happened Dray?" asked Ron looking at Harry with such care. It was at this point that Draco realised just how much Harry meant to Ron and he prayed even harder that Harry would wake and say; 'had you all fooled' and they would all laugh together.  
  
"Well, we were out flying and we stopped for a bit cos Harry said he wasn't feeling too good. He then asked me if I was ok and I told him that I needed to tell him something..." at this point Draco looked back at Harry and touched his cheek lightly.  
  
"What did you tell him Dray?" pushed Hermione.  
  
"I told him that...that I love him," at this point Draco's eyes filled with unshed tears.  
  
"Draco that's a good thing! What did Harry say?" asked Ron.  
  
"He didn't say anything, he just passed out and...I managed to catch him before he hit the ground," Draco sobbed letting the tears flow freely. Hermione pulled Draco into a tight embrace and whispered soothing words to him as he cried. Ron looked helplessly at them not knowing what to do, so he decided not to say anything and just patted Draco awkwardly on the head.  
  
"I need some air. I'll see you two later," and with that Draco stood and left the hospital wing. The first place Draco went to was the place he first told Harry how he felt about him. He placed his back up against the tree and slowly slid down to the ground looking at the lake.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Draco walked over to his favourite spot by the lake to think about his life and the problems he faced. Upon arriving he saw that his spot was occupied by none other that Harry Potter, Draco's number one problem.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here Potter?!" asked Draco sounding rather pissed off but feeling rather happy to be this close to the object of his desire.  
  
"I'm reading a book Malfoy. What does it look like?!" answered Harry looking and sounding very pissed off that he had been interrupted. He too also came to this spot to think and be alone.  
  
"Would you mind if I joined you?" Draco looked at Harry with hope filled eyes that Harry couldn't find it within himself to say no. The next thing he knew Draco was sat next to him, and very close mind you, reading over his shoulder.  
  
"What you reading?" Draco asked sounding very much like a curious 7 year old child.  
  
"You wouldn't like it anyway so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Tell me anyway...please?" Draco looked at Harry with big grey-blue eyes. By now Harry was getting a bit scared, he wasn't used to this, he was used to the mean Draco Malfoy not the somewhat kind child like Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to know what you were reading that's all."  
  
"Ok...I'm reading Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. [Draco looked at Harry with a confused expression.] Shakespeare was a muggle play write. That's way I said you wouldn't like it."  
  
"Oh I get it, just cos his a muggle means that I wouldn't like his work," Draco replied sounding rather offended.  
  
"Well what else do you want me to think? Come on Draco you're the one who's always saying that muggles should all die and stuff."  
  
"You...you...you just called me Draco," Draco stated sounding very surprised that Harry had called him by his first name.  
  
"Did...did I?" Harry hadn't realised that he had done that. If truth be told Harry loved Draco's name and had wanted to call him that for a long time.  
  
"Yes you did," at this point Draco turned his whole body to look Harry straight in the eyes. As soon as they had locked gazes Draco could feel himself falling into those deep emerald pools that Harry called eyes. Harry automatically leaned into Draco just a little bit without realising and as he continued to gaze into those grey-blue eyes of Draco's he felt good inside but there was also something very wrong. After all this was Draco Malfoy, Harry's number one enemy and they shouldn't be looking at each other like lovers do, should they?  
  
"I...I have to go," and without so much as another glance at Draco Harry stood up to leave. Without knowing what he was doing Draco called out to Harry.  
  
"Harry, please don't go!" it was a plea nothing more nothing less. At hearing his first name being said by Draco, Harry stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Harry asked very slowly and whilst turning around to face Draco once more.  
  
"I called you Harry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like you and I hate fighting with you." #Oh God I hope he believes me.#  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?" Harry didn't want to risk anything , not with the war just around the corner.  
  
"I mean it Harry, I mean this with the whole of my heart," at this point Draco placed his hands over his heart. "Please...please don't go," Draco looked straight into Harry eyes not ashamed to show his true feelings.  
  
"I don't know. Don't get me wrong Draco I know you're working for the order now, but...can I really trust you?" #Please say yes, please say yes.#  
  
"Yes, yes you can," and with that Draco stood up, walked over to Harry and reached out for his hand. Surprisingly Harry didn't recoil and let Draco place his hand on his chest so he could feel Draco's beating heart then looked up into the slightly taller boy's eyes.  
  
"Can you feel that? Can you feel how fast my heart is beating?" all Harry could do was nod; he was too overwhelmed at being this close to Draco and not have kissed him yet.  
  
"Do you know why it's beating this fast?" again all Harry could do was shake his head.  
  
"The reason for this Harry is simple. You're doing this to me."  
  
"Me? What have I done?" for the first time ever Draco smiled a true smile and Harry's heart skipped a beat at this. Draco was so handsome when he smiled.  
  
"No need to look so shocked Harry. It's just that I've taken a liking to you."  
  
"What...what like you have feeling for me?" #Please so yes, oh God please let it be a yes.#  
  
"If I said yes, what would you do?" #Kiss me, please say you'd kiss me Harry.#  
  
"I don't know, why don't you say it and we'll find out," at this Draco took a deep breath to calm his nerves and said, "Yes Harry I do have feelings for you and they're very strong ones too," Harry's eyes lit up and he captured Draco's lips with his own, it took a moment for Draco to register this but he gladly returned the kiss. What ever Draco had been expecting it most definitely wasn't this.  
  
****End of flashback****  
  
And that's how it began; their first kiss shared right where Draco was sitting right this very moment. Draco knew Harry was brave but not that brave; Draco wouldn't have been able to do that in a million years. And this was one of the thoughts that plagued Draco's mind. Draco placed his head in his hands and sobbed. "Oh Harry what have I done?"  
  
Back in the hospital wing.  
  
"Oh Ron, what are we going to do with Draco?"  
  
"What about Harry?" at this point Ron looked over at Harry and placed a hand on Harry's.  
  
"Harry's going to be just fine, you heard what Madam Pomfrey said but Draco thinks that Harry doesn't love him."  
  
"But he does, everyone knows this!"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go find Draco and tell him this," with a nod Ron left the room to the one place he knew Harry and Draco went to think.  
  
"Thought I'd find you here. How you doing?"  
  
"How do you think I'm doing? And if you've come to rub it in I don't want to hear it!!" snapped Draco and cast his eyes back to the ground.  
  
"Sorry for asking, I was just trying to make conversation," answered Ron feeling rather hurt that Draco would think so low of him.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to. Sit," Ron slowly sat down next to Draco. It was a bit weird because the two never really got on with each other, being such opposites didn't help either. But they tried to be polite to each other for Harry's sake.  
  
"Draco, I just wanted to say that there's nothing for you to worry about because I know for a fact that Harry loves you with the whole of his heart," Draco looked up at Ron with a tear stricken face and a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Has he actually said that?" Draco asked rather breathlessly. Ron looked down at the ground and mumbled something.  
  
"Pardon, I didn't hear what you just said," Draco reached over, placed a finger under Ron's chin and lifted his head so he could look straight into he eyes. "Would you care to repeat what you just said?"  
  
"I said...he hasn't said it in so many words. I'm so sorry Draco but I know that he loves you, I wouldn't lie to you about something like this, you've just got to believe me!"  
  
"Thanks for trying Ron but there's no point, "and that was it Draco stood and left Ron sitting by himself.  
  
"Draco don't go!! I'm telling you the truth!!!"  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"There's no point. Draco needs to hear it from Harry's own lips not mine, not yours, not anyone's but Harry's," with a heavy sigh Ron dropped down next to Hermione and placed his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, we'll get him to believe us even if it's the last thing we do."  
  
"For Harry, right?"  
  
"Yeah...for Harry," and with that said Ron reached over a kissed Hermione, his girlfriend of two years.  
  
Draco walked up to the door of a professor he knew he could trust and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," came the voice Draco knew all too well. He slowly pushed open the door and entered.  
  
"Sir could I talk to you please?"  
  
"Of course you can. What is it?" at this point the professor stopped all his work and gestured for Draco to take a seat.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"It's about Harry."  
  
"What? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Please Remus calm down, his ok, his in the hospital wing. You must of heard about his passing out."  
  
"Yes I heard about that. But he is ok right because if his not Sirius would kill me."  
  
"His fine so you don't have to worry. But it's really about me. You see the problem is that I told Harry that I love him and he didn't say anything back...Remus he doesn't love me!" and for the third time that day Draco cried. Remus rushed to his side and pulled Draco into a tight embrace.  
  
"Please Draco, don't cry. Harry loves you, I promise you that."  
  
"Then why didn't he say it?" asked Draco between sobs.  
  
"I don't know the answer to that question but I'm sure that when he comes round he'll tell you just how much he really loves you."  
  
"Oh Remus!" and with that Draco cried even harder. Remus rocked Draco and whispered soothing word into his ear. "Come on Draco it'll all work out for the best in the end."  
  
"Yeah you're right," Draco replied drying his tears.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you see it my way."  
  
"It'll work out best for Harry."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Remus fearing Draco got the wrong end of the stick.  
  
"Once he comes round he'll leave me and find someone else," and with that Draco detangled himself from Remus and walked over to the door. "Thanks Remus for listening, you're fantastic," with a small smile at Remus Draco left.  
  
One week after Draco's chat with Remus.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
"Yeah Dean what is it?"  
  
"Nothing really, just delivering a message," Hermione hoped it some news on Harry for he had been in the hospital wing for a week now.  
  
"It's from Madam Pomfrey. I was meant to tell Draco first but I can't find him anywhere...come to think of it I haven't seen him all week, have you?"  
  
"No I haven't, it's pretty strange that," replied Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"Anyway Pomfrey said that Harry's coming round now so if you wanna see him you can."  
  
"Thanks Dean, I'll go find Ron and Draco," and with that Hermione left.  
  
"Where's Draco?" was the first thing that came out of Harry's mouth.  
  
"Erm..." Ron looked at Hermione for a bit of help.  
  
"Well, the thing is we don't know where he is. We haven't seen him since last weekend."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked in a panic.  
  
"Well his dead convinced that you don't love him and nobody's seen him since your fall," replied Ron.  
  
"What if his done something stupid?" by now Harry was feeling very uneasy, he could remember his last conversation with Draco but he passed out before he could tell him how he really felt about him.  
  
"Don't worry Harry I'm sure he hasn't done anything."  
  
"Yeah Mione's right. Look I'll go look for him and I wont come back till I find him," and with that Ron left. Harry then turned to Hermione with a questioning look, she soon read his mind.  
  
"I'm sure his fine Harry," replied Hermione not sounding too sure herself.  
  
"Professor!!" shouted Ron. Professor Lupin turned to look at Ron rather confused.  
  
"What is it Ron, is everything ok?"  
  
"Just let me catch my breath," professor Lupin stood patiently for Ron to calm down.  
  
"Ok, the thing is Harry's finally come round, Hermione's with him right now but he wants Draco."  
  
"Is Harry ok?"  
  
"Yeah his fine but like I said he wants Draco. I've just been all around the school, inside and out, I've asked everyone if they know where he is but no one's seen him. What am I to do?" by now Ron was getting desperate. Without another word Lupin turned on his heels and walked off leaving a very confused Ron shouting after him.  
  
Professor Lupin ran into his office, locked the door behind him and marched over to the door that lead to his secret chamber where the sleeping form of Draco lay.  
  
"Draco get yourself showered and dressed then make your way down to the hospital wing right now!!"  
  
Draco slowly turned over to face his professor and friend, groaned and went back to sleep. That was it Remus walked over to the bed, pulled the covers back and then pulled Draco into a sitting position.  
  
"Draco listen to me. I have covered your arse for a week now but I've got some good news for you. Do you wanna hear it?" after their last conversation Draco found that he just couldn't face the rest of the world knowing that Harry didn't love him so he asked Remus to help him out till he felt strong enough to go it alone.  
  
"Not really. I just wanna go back to bed," Draco tried to lay back down but to no anvil as Remus wouldn't allow it.  
  
"That's it Draco as Harry's Godfather I have his best interests at heart, do you understand?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry's just come round and he wants to see you right now," Remus looked at Draco with pleading eyes.  
  
"I don't know about this."  
  
"If you don't go yourself Draco I promise you I'll take you there myself even if I have to do it with you kicking and screaming," at this point both Remus and Draco laughed.  
  
"Go on in love, his waiting for you," and with that Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a little push in the direction of Harry's bed.  
  
"Draco...is...is that you?" Harry asked in a sleepy voice. Draco couldn't do it, he just couldn't face Harry just yet so he turned and ran, he didn't stop until he was sure he was alone.  
  
Back in the hospital wing Harry was confused. He just didn't understand why Draco had run out on him like that. #I've got to do something to prove to him just how much I love him. But what am I going to do?# Harry's thoughts were cut short by none other than Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" she asked while running a few tests on him.  
  
"I'm feeling much better thank you."  
  
"Well that is good," as Madam Pomfrey continued to examine Harry he managed to form a plan.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I was just wondering when would I be able to leave?"  
  
"Well you have mended very well so I guess it'll be in the morning," and with that she left Harry to his thoughts.  
  
The next morning bright and early Harry was ready to leave and his two best friends were there to help.  
  
"I need to see Dumbledore first. You guys go on ahead I'll catch you later," and with that Harry headed off. Before Harry even knocked on the door a voice came telling him to enter.  
  
"Professor I was just wondering if I could..."  
  
"Yes of course you can Harry," replied Dumbledore with a look that clearly said 'I know what you're up to.'  
  
"Err...thank you sir," with a smile at each other Harry left the office and headed to see Remus for some help.  
  
"Is that all you want me to do?"  
  
"Yeah that's it. If you do that I can handle it from there. Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"Of course it'll work Harry."  
  
"Thanks Remus, I'm very grateful," with that Harry and Remus embraced.  
  
Later that day at dinner Draco scanned the room for Harry but he was nowhere to be seen. Ron and Hermione were sat together in a deep conversation but still no Harry, Draco was starting to worry but before he could start Professor Lupin stood up to deliver a message.  
  
"Before we start we have someone who would like to entertain us or should I say someone. This will only take a few minutes of your time so please put your hands together for Harry Potter!!" and with that Remus backed away and a very nervous looking Harry who walked into the room, everyone went silent. Harry placed the microphone to his lips and began to speak.  
  
"Erm...I would just like to say this song is for you guys out there who have someone very close to your heart as do I. So without further ado here we go," after that little speech the music started up and Harry began to sing the one song he knew would let Draco know how he really felt.  
  
You are the sun, you are my light And you're the last thing on my mind Before I go to sleep at night You're always 'round when I'm in need When troubles on my mind You put my soul at ease There is no one in this world Who can love me like you do So many reasons that I Wanna spend forever with you.  
  
Chorus: I'll be loving you forever Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never Even if you took my heart and tore it apart I will love you still forever.  
  
We've had our fun, and we've made mistakes But who'd have guessed along that road We'd learn to give and take It's so much more then I could have dreamed You make loving you So easy for me There is no one in this world Who can love me like you do That is the reason why I Want to share forever with you.  
  
Chorus: I'll be loving you forever Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never Even if you took my heart and tore it apart I will love you still forever. (and baby I pray you leave me never.)  
  
Bridge: Cuz' this is a world Where lovers often go astray But if we love each other We wont go, wont go that way So put you doubts aside Do what it takes to make it right Coz I'll love you forever No one can tear us apart  
  
I just want you to know that I can't eat, I can't sleep I can't breathe, whenever I'm without you When we walk, I stand tall When we talk, I only talk about you babe.  
  
Chorus: I'll be loving you forever Deep inside my heart you'll leave me never Even if you took my heart and tore it apart  
  
I will love you still forever.#  
  
The music died down and then there was uproar, all the students, but one, were clapping and cheering for Harry. Draco just had an expression of indifference, Harry couldn't take it and left the Great Hall in tears he could feel everyone's eyes on him but he didn't care about them. Ron and Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table only to see Draco leaving after Harry.  
  
"Do you think his going after him?" Ron asked.  
  
"I hope so, I really hope so," was the only reply Hermione could master.  
  
Outside by the lake stood the trembling figure of Harry Potter, he held himself as he cried but soon felt an extra pair of arms around his waist.  
  
"That was wonderful Harry," whispered Draco into Harry's ear. Harry gasped and slowly turned to face Draco.  
  
"I thought you didn't like it," stated Harry with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it."  
  
"Oh Dray," Harry breathed and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.  
  
"I love you Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I love you too Harry Potter," under the stars and the gaze of Remus Lupin Harry and Draco kissed.  
  
And that concludes our story, so I guess Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy loved each other all along.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Well that's it, please review and tell us what you think of it. Thanks! 


End file.
